MPC! 02
A normal day in school, right? (学校の普通の日、そう？''Gakkō no futsūnohi,-sō?'') is the 2nd episode of Mighty Precure!. Summary The next day, Daisuke and Kosuke tiptoe to their Grandma's room, and are surprised to see her up and that she tells them about a strange dream she had with a monster invading their house. As Wan-chan is about to explain her it wasn't actually a dream, Kosuke covers his mouth and they all walk out of the room, making sure their grandma is okay before leaving to school. Kosuke watch everything around on the way, fearing someone saw what happened. Daisuke explains him sometimes on Precure battles, time seems to either freeze or everyone runs away as quick as possible, meaning the chance of someone seeing them transform is very little; and even if they transformed, it's not really much of a losing powers consequence if people know. As the brothers arrive and see everyone reunited in a corner with Maeko, she shows them footage of two Precure warriors she caught on the internet, and Kosuke starts nervously sweating. Daisuke then hears Maeko proclaiming the existence of male Precure is living proof that gender isn't relevant when it comes to justice, and points out Cure Infini and Pikario already showed this, to whick she replies Koketsuna deserves this example. Outside in baseball practice, Kosuke doesn't seem to concentrate properly and the team captain Toshiro Ikeda tells him he should have a checkup in the school nursing ward, if he's sick or anything. Back at the Kita house, Wan-chan rests on the couch back at the Kita house, Miyu Kita reflects over the dream she had, and that her grandchildren were there as heroes. As she smiles to herself, she thinks that even if it wasn't a dream, she knows her boys are stronger when they're working together, no matter what they do. Stepping closer to the house, a man stands proudly, adjusting his way too big hat. In the nursing ward, the nurse tells Kosuke he's healthy, but his stress levels are very high, and he should take care of this. Daisuke visits his brother and as the nurse leaves, Kosuke tells Daisuke he thought about their parents yesterday, and wonders what their father would think of them being Precure. As they ponder over all that changed since their father died, Kosuke explains he's also worried because he doesn't want people to treat him better because he's a Precure now; he's still just a high school student. Daisuke soothes him on this issue, until Maeko then storms into the nursery ward, saying she got a call from a neighbor: their grandmother has fallen sick. As the boys rush home with Maeko, they find Miyu Kita and the person who called, the hat-wearing man, which introduce himself as Unmei. As he steps forward, raising a group or tarot cards, he calls upon his henchman and mocks his comrade Kamen for failing in defeating two brats. As Wan-chan bites Unmei's leg, distracting him for a moment, Maeko takes Miyu to safety and Daisuke and Kosuke transform, surprising her in a happy way. As Unmei kicks Wan-chan away, Daisuke clench his fists and try punching him for hurting a cute little puppy. In response, the man shows him a Chariot tarot card, and say things about their mother which affect him, especially the sore spot of her death during labor. He then tells Kosuke he loves to know more about his enemies, especially their fragilities. As he shows the Tower card to him, he points out the irony of Kosuke's appearance and powers, considering the mental stress he tortures himself with constantly. Miyu then shuts him up by throwing her slipper at him, still a bit dizzy, but willing to defend her grandchildren. As she explains how Daisuke and Kosuke can overcome all these things he pointed out to hurt them, the brothers thank her. Unmei in response mocks them and conjure the tarot creatures from their cards to attack Maeko and Miyu. The brothers then stand in front of them, punching their lights out and performing their special attacks. They are surprised that this time there is no dark flame. Even defeated, with an enigmatic grin, Unmei departs, proclaiming magicians never reveal his secrets. The brothers thank their grandma for her support and repeat their Precure catchphrases and names, afterwards posing as the first Precure. Maeko then tells them they should come up with a group name of their own. Later on, Wan-chan, only with a band-aid on his head, settles himself between Daisuke and Kosuke as they prepare to sleep. Daisuke then looks at a picture of their mother, and Kosuke is assured she'd be proud of him, to their watching grandma's delight. Precure references * Daisuke wears a t-shirt with the Linkle Stones Dia, Topaz, Sapphire, Ruby and Emerald of Mahou Tsukai Precure in a spell circle. * After the battle, the brothers pose as Cure Black and Cure White (Futari wa PreCure). Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Mighty Precure!